


Reader x Danisnotonfire or AmazingPhil

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Phil Lester - Freeform, Reader Insert, YouTubers - Freeform, reader X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just some reader inserts about you and Dan Howell or Phil Lester that I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phil x Reader 1

Imagine: Telling your best friend, Phil that you just got a crush and he acts happy but is actually sad.

~~~

You were spending the night at your best friend Phil's flat. His friend Dan was out shopping and wasn't coming back til later. You three had been best friends since either of you could remember. Right now you and Phil were both laying on the couch, just about to start watching Thor: The Dark World when you spoke.

"Phil?" You start. You were gonna tell him. Now was the time.

"Yeah (y/n)?" He turned and looked at you.

"I have exciting news." You begin.

"Go on." Your friend urged you foreword.

You took a deep breath, "Okay, so this is big. I've got a crush."

Phil's smile falters for a second before repositioning itself, "Who's the lucky fellow?"

"He's really nice and sweet. And he's so handsome." You ramble. Phil's smile wavers and it just turns fake. He thinks that it'll never be him that you like. What he doesn't know though is that you do have a crush, it's just on him. You've always liked Phil and everything you said was actually true for Phil.

"I think I should meet him. So I can see how he might treat my best friend." He says. His face stone cold.

"Phil, I don't think that would be wise." You look down in your lap.

"Why not? I would like to know if he might hurt you." Phil looks over at you sand notices your trembling.

"Because," You start, "I know he won't. And you've already met him."

Phil's jaw drops, " It's DAN?!"

Your head jerks up, "What? no! Eww God no! It's not Dan you big lion, it's you!" Before you could stop yourself, the words you swore you'd never tell him tumble out of your mouth.

"What?" Phil whispers. He heard what you said, he just wants you to say it again.

"I like you, Phil." You look down at your bony fingers, intertwined with each other.

"(Y/n)," He starts.

"No it's okay. I understand. I'll leave." You stand up from the couch and start to make your way over to their door.

"Wait. I like you too." Phil gently grasps your hand and leads you back down to his couch.

"Really?" You whisper. You rub your thumb over the top of Phil's pale hand.

"Are lions awesome?" Your best friend smirks at you.

You chuckle, your shoulders shaking with laughter. You raise your not occupied hand and cup his cheek. You lean in and slowly kiss Phil's soft lips. Phil soon reciprocates the kiss. He gently cups the back of your neck. You remove your hand from his and wrap both hands around his neck. Neither one of you deepens the kiss to something more, for fear that the other one will leave and it will be too much.

"Hey Phil, (y/n) I got some- OH GOD!" Dan yells in terror as he witnesses the sight before him. His two best friends making out on him and Phil's couch.

You both quickly untangle yourselves from each other when your best friend Dan screeches. You still sit next to Phil, just not to close.

"Umm... what were you going to tell us that you got?" You say. Trying so hard not to make this anymore awkward than it already is.

"Uhh... I found your favorite tea, (y/n)." Dan awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, "So... wanna tell me what that was?"

Phil cleared his throat, "We, umm... uhh, wereallylikeeachotherDanandIthoughtshelikedyoubutshereallylikesmeandIlikehersoyeah." Phil babbles on.

"Really? I was wondering when you guys would get together! You're both so oblivious! God!" Dan exclaims. He walks into the kitchen and starts to unpack the groceries before he calls out, "If your gonna... you know... don't do it while I'm here."

"God Dan! We won't!" You yell before turning to Phil.

"To answer your question from earlier; Yes, they are awesome." You peck his soft cheek, making hardly any noise as you do so.


	2. Dan x Reader 1

Imagine: being best friends/flatmates with Dan Howell and him telling you not to watch his latest video with no explanation why,  But you do anyway and you hear something you maybe shouldn't have.

_**~~~** _

"Hey, (y/n)!" Your flatmate calls out from his room, beckoning you into it.

 

"Yeah Dan?" You pop your head through his door frame and into his messy room.

 

"Can you not watch my latest video. It gets kinda personal." He requests.

 

This was odd. He always wanted you to watch the final cut of his videos to tell him if it was good or not and if he should post it. "Umm... yeah. Okay. Sure." You nod your head and start to walk out of the room.

 

"Thanks (y/n)!" He calls once again.

 

 

_That was odd. What's so bad about it? We know everything about each other_ , you think.

 

You walk back into your room and sit down at your white desk in your red spiny chair. You open your MacBook Pro and log in to YouTube. You search 'Danisnotonfire' into the search bar and click on the newest video.

 

It's called 'Confession' Plugging in your ear-buds, you press play and watch as Dan enters his video. "I have a confession to make. I've been keeping a secret from you guys. So you know (y/n)? I like her. I 'like' like her. She's just so awesome and beautiful. So because of this, I have a challenge. If this video gets 5,000 likes by Friday, I'll tell her I like her. Can we do that? I've been meaning to tell her, I just need an incentive to. Thanks guys. Bye." Dan exits the video and you quickly look down to the 'like' section. 50,000 likes?! Oh God.

 

Dan liked you? You'd always had a crush on him and being flat mates didn't exactly help.

 

You heard a knock at your door and quickly closed out of YouTube and opened up Tumblr.

 

You turn around to See Dan standing in your doorway. "So... now you know." Dan looked down sadly.

 

As if he thought you would reject him. "I've always wanted to do this." You stand up, and walk over to where Dan is standing in your doorway.

 

"Do what-Mmph!" You press your soft lips to Dan's chapped ones.

 

He soon reciprocates the kiss, placing his hand on your hip, pulling you closer. You reach up and run your fingers through his soft, raven hair. Tugging at it gently, Dan moans softly as you do so. Gently pulling away, you stare up into his brown eyes.

 

"I take it you like me back?" Dan looks away as he asks you this stupidly obvious question.

 

"Don't ask stupid questions." You reply, taking his hand in your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, I know. I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED MORE I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL!


	3. Snowball Fight

It was snowing pretty hard when Phil and Dan finished making their collab video. Dan took down the camera and flopped down on Phils bed.

 

"What do you want to do now?" He asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

 

"Umm... Oh! I'll be right back! Don't move!" Phil said excitedly as he ran out of the room.

 

He bounded towards their apartment door and grabbed the keys. He stumbled down the stairs and flung himself outside and quickly started making a ball of the cold, white powder that was falling from the skies. Once the ball was about the size of a fist, he ran back inside quickly so it wouldn't melt. He fumbled with his keys and flung open theit apartment door. He tiptoed into his room where Dan was still laying face down. Phil wound his arm up silently and threw the icy ball of snow right at Dans head. 

 

You could probably hear his screech from the streets below.

 

"Motherf•cker!" Dan yelled as snow fell down his shirt, "You're dead Phil!" 

 

The two boyfriends ran out of Phils room. Dan hot on Phils trail as they ran out of the apartment. Phil flung himself down the steps in an attempt to arm himself before Dan could. 

 

Dan probably made the fastest snowball in history right then. It hit its mark too, square in Phils chest. Dan whooped with victory when it disintegrated. 

 

"Now we're even!" Dan said triumphantly. 

 

"Its on like Donkey Kong!" Phil half shouted at his boyfriend.

 

They stayed out in the snow until they couldn't feel their fingers or face. When they go back inside, they made each other hotcoco and sat together playing pokémon


End file.
